


A bunch of fucking one-shots

by ExiledPrincess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Discord: Bellamione Coven, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExiledPrincess/pseuds/ExiledPrincess
Summary: Fairy-tales, gore and wholesome soul-mate glory.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	A bunch of fucking one-shots

Soul Mate Au:

Bellatrix was absentmindedly watching the sunrise, Hermione’s head lolled onto her lap. Stroking their brunette mane in gentle reassuring strokes. Sighing as the orange light illuminated the large estate of emerald. For a moment glancing down at the sleeping lioness, sucking her bottom lip distastefully as she thought of how the young woman had domesticated her so much. Tamed, softened her. No, she was still as ruthless as ever. She just chose to have a more gentle nature around her lover. Lover. Love. That didn’t really fit. She didn’t love Hermione. What did she feel for the young witch then? Ugh, feelings. And with that she dismissed the internal monologue. Focusing solely on the sun’s warmth caressing her face and the comforting weight of Hermione on her. Still the need to define them nagged at her, at the corners of her mind. Pulling and tugging. 

Ruby red and yellow lightening and evening blue sparked back and forth. The witches rallying their spells with loud sparks. Showing not an ounce of restraint. Casting out ferocious flames without a moment’s hesitation. They wouldn’t humiliate the other by underestimating the other. Or holding back due their sentiment. As it would more affectionate and meaningful in their relationship for them to push the other to their limit. To exceed their own unprecedented powers. This sometimes dragged on for hours at a time. Summoning familiars and spells, reciting Latin incantations more ancient than Hogwarts school itself. A sentiment growing in their eyes for one another with each round of magic casted between them. Bellatrix cackling not in manic but unadulterated delight at Hermione’s stunning growth with every passing, flying moment. Soon when they sat breathless beside each other, cooling off in a forest clearing beside a crystal cerulean lake, Bellatrix paused. Wondering if perhaps, Hermione was her rival. But when the young witch moved to capture their lips in an affectionate kiss. Bellatrix brushed that thought aside, almost chuckling. No, she didn’t think of many rivals that made love in the sanctuary of each other’s company. Taking Hermione’s face in her cold hand and kissing her again, tasting the salt of sweat on their soft lips. 

The witches had just shared a decadent dinner, with perfectly seared meat and wine that burned in the most sublime way down their throat. And tasted even more sublime on each other’s lips than it did from the fine glass. Hermione stretched out on the sofa, her perfectly sculpted face casted in the flamelight coming from the fireplace. Scooting over toward Bellatrix, subtly hinting at them to wrap their arm around her. The ebony haired witch, always wanting to keep the lioness on her toes did not indulge their request. But instead stood from the couch and gently took their hands in her own and gestured her up as well. Pulling her into a half-embrace, a dancing position. Hermione glanced at her curiously. When the soothing sound of violin strings echoed against the marble halls, Hermione’s hunched shoulders immediately falling back as she relaxed into the pose. As they began to waltz slowly to the orchestra playing from the spinning black disc. Their feet graced the floor barely ever actually making contact with the floor as they glided effortlessly. When Hermione thought how she soon didn’t even feel anything beneath her. Glancing down, her mouth falling open as she saw that they were in fact dancing midair. She gave Bellatrix a disbelieving look who only gave her a playful wink in return as they continued their routine. Soon following into the practiced twirl, Hermione gave a laugh of pure joy. Soon brought close again into Bellatrix’s embrace. Soon slowing, ebbing away from their dance and into the most sensuous kiss. The music long since stopped when they finally parted. Bellatrix mused aloud. “Soulmates.” It fit them perfectly. Hermione crinkled her nose. “I’m sorry?” Bellatrix smiled almost warmly, tucking a hair behind their ear. “Nothing pet, nothing at all.   
\------------------  
The house smelled heavy of cinnamon and pine. Hermione was still busy in the kitchen baking. After having assigned Bellatrix the task of putting up the tree. Imagining like a black ferocious feline, she would be ever so captivated by the twinkling lights. When there was a knock at the door, Hermione called out for her lover to grab it as her mitten-covered hands were taking another tray of cookies from the oven. There was the sound of the door being unlocked with a click, Hermione could just faintly feel the coldness against her skin from the winter air being let inside. Surprised when for a long moment there was silence. When suddenly there was a loud scream that made Hermione’s blood run cold. Throwing off the oven mittens and hurrying toward the door. “Bella, what happened? Are you okay.” Bellatrix moved to walk by her casually. “Everything is fine.” The ebony haired witch twirled her crooked-ended wand between her hands that still shone a red color, like a vibrant ruby jewel. Or even crimson blood. Bellatrix moved to stand in front of the counter, giving the tray of cookies a curious look. Hermione had a hand over her chest, following them to the kitchen as she waited for her heart rate come down, from fourth gear to idle. She opened her mouth to speak when she saw Bellatrix direct her wand at one of the cookies. But no words came out. Her nose crinkled as she saw the red light dim away from their wand, as if being absorbed by the cookie. “Careful, it’s hot.” Hermione spluttered out when Bellatrix drew her wand away and picked the cookie up with her freehand. Taking a bite of the gingerbread cookie without hesitation, eating from the head first. Bellatrix swallowed then let her eyes wander Hermione’s figure, blatantly. “It’s not the only thing that is hot around here.” Giving a small grin at Hermione’s scandalized expression. Taking another bite of her cookie when musing casually. “Huh, for such a bitter soul. He sure does taste sweet.”   
\------  
Hermione was mulling over several old tones. In the downstairs basement of the library that was dimly lit with overhead lanterns. Having to hold her wand to the yellowed pages to fully illuminate the faded text. They smelled heavy of must, the paper was rough underneath her hand. The spines long since cracked and the covers beginning to tear from the hinges. The book currently on the table before her was about mythical beings that could theoretically be summoned from an invisible dimension. Where many magical creatures sometimes escaped into when being hunted by muggles, witches and wizards alike for their rarity and power. Or sometimes just out of fear of the strange and unusual. Hermione had stumbled onto an especially interesting excerpt about a creature named Persephone. Who was to be called out from the depths of hell, the underworld where she was heralded as divine. For having once been a goddess of spring and rebirth. Hermione couldn’t help but wonder if they would ever want to be released from the confines of hell, from Devil’s unrelenting hold. So on impulse, Hermione began reciting the Latin words that would beckon Persephone into existence once more. Hermione repeated this once, twice, three times even. When finally she succumbed to the quiet. The silence was deafening. She sat down, her shoulders slumped in defeat. When suddenly she felt a burst of frigid air against her skin, making her mouth fall open as she nearly toppled over backwards. She would have fallen, had a hand not swooped behind her back, their touch cold against her warm skin. She hadn’t even yet met their gaze, when full lips captured her own in a passionate kiss. Their lips tasted rich, sweet almost like red wine. Like a burst of pomegranate fruit. When they finally parted, Hermione was breathless and the room went from feeling cold to stuffy and hot. She gulped for air and pulled at the collar of her sweater. When she could see again, she took in the figure before her. Meeting their eyes. That were endless depths of night, glittering with tiny stars of white. Their face was partially obscured by their endless mane of ebony curls. She saw their lips, those lips that had over taken her, those lips curl into a playful smile. Hermione didn’t letting her eyes drift any lower for she’d be drawn into their what she’d seen of it, exquisite figure. Breasts for Aphrodite and hips that Medusa herself would envy. Yes, she was certainly a goddess. Still smiling mischievously, they spoke in a voice that sent shivers down Hermione’s spine. “I hope you know, that there is no getting rid of me now.”  
\--------

Queen Black-Lestrange ruled over a magnificent kingdom. That extended through most of the northern continent, the trees almost always white with snow. Her hair fell in long raven curls and she dressed in dark satin silk, her figure was contorted beautifully into lush curves, a body that always was gestured in the most aristocratic posture. There was not a single woman she thought, that was held in higher esteem than herself. That was until the older woman started hearing of a younger beauty, a princess in a kingdom to the east. Who was in the words of her citizens the most clever and fair and kindhearted maiden to ever grace the lands. Bellatrix crumpled up with an angry fist, a beautifully written letter that the maiden herself had sent Bellatrix. Asking her to tea, thinking they’d make fast friends. Bellatrix scoffed before hurling the crumpled up letter into the fire. Taking some delight in watching it be engulfed by flames. Looking over to her vanity, narrowing her eyes in disdain at the wrinkles that had begun to embed themselves into her skin. Her youthful complexion becoming more sallow and pale. Snarling she reached over, snatching her hooded cape and hurrying out into the winter night. Determined not to be bested by a princess so pure that she would never hope to compete. Knowing that with them gone, that everyone else would pale in comparison to her own beauty. Despite that very concept being fading and ephemeral. She’d used her well concealed powers of flight to soar into the princess’s kingdom and all the way to their bedroom window, perching on the sill for a moment and taking in the candlelit room. The first thing she took in was the enormous selection of books. From floor to ceiling. The smallest smirk pulling at her lips. Woman after her own heart. She thought. Pity that insufferable creature has to die. She stepped soundlessly over to their bedside. Taking in their face, their brow completely smoothed out and their lips parted as they slept soundly. Unknowing to what came over her, the Queen Bellatrix cupped their cheek in her hand in an act of tenderness. The Princess, Hermione woke with a start at the contact. Meeting their eyes in the dim light. The fear slowly melting away from their gaze. “You’re beautiful.” Hermione mused, with genuineness that shattered any composure Bellatrix had remaining. Taking their face now with both hands as she lent down to kiss the princess, not awake but to death. Kissing them as if she were drinking from their very essence, she was in a ruthless dessert and their taste was the only substance that could quench her thirst. Breaking apart for the briefest moment. When to her surprise, Hermione pulled them to her. More than willing, Bellatrix moved on top of them, holding themselves up by their hands and knees, kicking away the blanket with haste. Making Hermione giggle. The warm laugh momentarily took Bellatrix’s breath away. Bellatrix moved her hands from the mattress and instead reach to take Hermione’s wrists, pinning them above her head. Then resuming her trail of kisses along the curve of their jaw, their neck, nipping the place where her pulse met her skin, making them gasp. Bellatrix smirked at that and continued her rabid but loving assault. Relenting her rigid hold on her wrists so that one hand could drift down their figure, just barely gracing over their trembling abdomen, the shape of their thighs before finding the hem of their night-dress. Hermione hadn’t even realized what they were doing, being too enamored by the kisses and bites that washed over her in waves of sensual warmth she didn’t know of before, until it felt like she was drowning. Her mouth falling open when she realized that Bellatrix had hiked the skirt of her dress up to just below her breasts, and even then snaking a hand underneath the silk to cup one in her hand, causing the princess to arch her back as she was pulled under by another tidal wave. This all-consuming feeling, heat was foreign to her. All she knew was that she didn’t want it to end. As Bellatrix began to knead her breast with one hand, she let the other drift downward, smirking as their stomach tensed beneath her touch. Continuing her descent until she reached the hem of their knickers. Snaking their hand underneath, suddenly surrounded by heat, Bellatrix’s smile widened. Just barely grazing their entrance when Hermione arched upright again. Burying her face in the crook of Hermione’s neck and digging her teeth into their supple skin before beginning to run two fingers along their folds. Enjoying the dewy substance, the heat making her moan softly in tune with Hermione. As she let her fingers sink deeper, until their walls had a tight grasp of her fingers where she began to strum in a come hither motion. Circling their swollen nub with her thumb, her pace accelerating with the increasing speed of Hermione’s desire. Until she felt them unravel beneath her. Marveling in the feel of their muscles convulsing around her fingers, beneath her mouth, almost able to feel the electricity current from their body to her own. Until finally, the shudders stopped and she withdrew her hand. Licking her hand dry in complete satisfaction at the sweet taste. Giving Hermione another smile as she took in their disheveled appearance. Her eyes half-open and a loving smile shone for her and her alone. Not seeing it coming when Bellatrix withdrew her dagger and drew it across her throat, not even wincing as their bedroom was splattered with their blood. As red gurgled up from her throat. Bellatrix inhaled deeply and unmounted the now lifeless girl. Putting her to rights, not wanting anyone but her to have seen the princess in the throws of pleasure. Giving one last passing glance to the room that now smelled heavy of blood and sex, almost chuckling before hurrying to escape back to her castle.


End file.
